evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Gruntilda's Broomstick
Gruntilda's Broomstick, also sometimes called "The Broomstick", is an enchanted broomstick that is the evil witch Gruntilda Winkybunion's personal tool as she uses it to transport herself to just about anywhere. Gruntilda also used her broomstick in the final battle at her Lair against the hero Banjo and his friend Kazooie who come to rescue Banjo's sister Tooty in Banjo-Kazooie. Appearance Gruntilda's Broomstick is a yellowish-brown broomstick with a mouth and 2 green eyes and no lines except an occasional grunt. History ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Gruntida's Broomstick only has one simple task; to carry it's mistress' considerably heavy weight from place to place. The Broom is first used by Gruntilda to fly from her tower and kidnap Tooty. After being absent for the near-entirety of the game, it reappears after Gruntilda loses the mini game where she rides into the room that leads to the top. Then we will meet the broom again in the final battle to serve Gruntilda by swooping down to attack Banjo and Kazooie. humorously, when the Broomstick stops, it begins smoking and sputtering, forcing Gruntilda to begin smacking it like a disabled car to restart it (which is the duo's chance to attack). Later in the battle, she uses it to stay out of reach from most of the duo's attacks, but, after being struck by all 4 Jinjo Statues, the Broomstick is destroyed, exploding into splinters, grounding Gruntilda in the process. This particular Broom's name is revealed by Brentilda to be either the Super Gutlifter Pro, the Lardmaster 2000, or rhe Rough Rider Deluxe, depending on the save file. A painting of the Broom also appears in Mad Monster Mansion's dining room as one of the s7 pictures. 'Banjo-Tooie After his first defeat, Klungo runs back to Gruntilda, asking her to punish him by giving him more beatings with her Broomstick. It is unknown if this is the previous broom, rebuilt, or just a new one. Either way, the Broomstick mentioned is not visible at all during the game, nor is it referenced to later on, although Klungo during each reappearance does show various bruises, bandages, and wounds, indicating that he was beaten up. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Grunty takes to the air in a vehicle modled after a broomstick in the final battle. The battle encompasses a total of five vehicles, with the broomstick being the last (and thus most difficult) in her arsenal. The broom is equipped with a Laser and a Clockwork Kaz, making it a very dangerous monstrosity. Also, it has two Mumbo Bombo's (on both fuel's both sides) and Piddles making mischief with an Egg Turret. Aside from its weapons, the Broom is very fast and nimble, making it very hard to damage. These factors easily make it the most difficult and time-consuming part of the challenge. However, as to defeat Grunty you need to knock she off her seat, this becomes the vehicle which has less protection on Dingpot (helping, if your vehicle is stable, to defeat her with ease). Gallery Gruntilda's Broomstick.jpg|Gruntilda's Broomstick Gruntilda Winkybunion.jpg|Gruntilda Winkybunion Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Magic